


Haters and Milkshakes

by AthosionWarrior



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Gen, Happy, Milkshakes, SuperCorp Sunday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthosionWarrior/pseuds/AthosionWarrior
Summary: Lena Luthor meets Kara Danvers for lunch.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 201





	Haters and Milkshakes

**Author's Note:**

> I have been trying to write this one-shot for a while and I could not find the inspiration to finish it, but thanks to a few sleepless nights in isolation I was finally able to put an ending to it. I don't know where this scene came from but I couldn't get it out of my head.
> 
> Supercorp Fluff to follow and sadness and then some badass Lena Luthor.

Lena Luthor had never been a fan of the rain, At least, not since moving to National City. It had a grey and murky tinge to it as it ran down the sides of the buildings and painted the streets a dull and lifeless grey, but as she watched the streets pass by from the passenger seat of her town car, she couldn't help but smile as she pulled up to her destination.

"Are you sure this is the place, Miss Luthor?" Her driver asked. Looking out towards a colourful diner perched just outside. It was a small building with large windows and a brightly coloured red and white awning just above the door. Lena squinted through the windows, spotting her blond friend sitting in one of the booths, a chocolate milkshake sitting on the table in front of her as she held a bright red straw between her lips. Lena smiled.

"Yes. This is it." She said, then grabbed her umbrella and opened the car door. "Thank you, Frank, Don't worry about picking me up, I'll make my own way home. Take the rest of the day off." She said, the driver nodded.

"Thank you, Miss Luthor. Enjoy your day. My phone will be on if you need me."

Leana stepped out of the car and opened her umbrella, jogging the short distance from the car to the diner. Pushing the door open, she heard the bell ring.

She ignored the many heads that turned in her direction, expressions of confusion and shock as she walked through the door and shook off her umbrella. Smoothing her hair down, she placed her umbrella in the stand near the door. She didn't blame them, this was not a place she usually frequented, it was not a place you would find a rich CEO. Let alone a Luthor.

But it was one of Kara's favourites.

Making her way to the booth Kara occupied, she shrugged off her coat and took a seat opposite the blond. Kara finished the rest of her milkshake, discarding the straw and tipping the remaining dregs from the bottom of the glass into her mouth. A chocolate moustache adorned her top lip as she placed the now empty glass on the table and smiled. Lena smiled back, a small tired smile.

"Rough day?" Kara asked, wiping away the chocolate on her lip. Lena nodded tiredly.

"Just a long day dealing with businessmen and bureaucrats." She said bitterly, rubbing her still neck. Her eyes were drawn to the TV behind the bar. Images of Supergirl fighting three strange-looking aliens flashing across the screen. Lena winced as the Girl of Steel was hit by a flying tanker, a ball of fire engulfing her as she cratered towards the ground.

"Looks like you had a long day as well," Lena said quietly. "That looked like it hurt." Kara moved her gaze towards the TV and shrugged.

"More tickled than anything else." She said, then turned her eyes towards the menu.

A young woman approached the table and smiled sweetly before pulling out a pad and paper.

She was a pretty young woman, with a pale face and dark brown eyes. Her uniform was clean apart from the smidge of ketchup on her shoulder.

"What can I get you, Ladies?" She said timidly, her gaze moving to Lena before looking down at the floor again.

Kara skimmed the menu briefly before answering.

"I'll have the stack of blueberry pancakes, with extra syrup, two sticky buns, a side of loaded fries with the bacon and blue cheese and the large beef burger, extra bacon, extra avocado and another large shake please." the blond said, her smile reaching her ears as she placed the menu back on the table. She either didn't notice or ignored the waitress's surprised expression as the blond turned to Lena, her smile widening. "What are you getting?"

"Is she being serious?" The waitress said, turning to Lena. Lena smirked and nodded her head slowly.

"100%." She said, "She will probably get a third milkshake on the way home." She continued. The waitress looked between the two women with her mouth slightly open before writing the order down on her notepad.

"And for you Miss Luthor?"The waitress asked.

"I'll just have a coffee," Lena said.

The waitress nodded, turning on her heel and starting towards the kitchen. Lena smirked again, shaking her head as she looked towards her friend.

"Well." Lena began. "At least I now know how you have the appetite of 14 grown men." Kara smiled widely, showing perfect white teeth. "Does your cousin eat as much as you or are you the exception." Lena joked. Kara blew a raspberry, waving her hand dismissively.

"Are you kidding me. I once destroyed Kal in a hot dog eating contest." Kara said, then bit her lip, falling back into her seat and crossing her arms. "Well, it wasn't so much a contest as it was an all you can eat American BBQ..." She thought to herself for a moment. "But I take an 'all you can eat' buffet as a personal challenge." She defended. Lena chuckled.

"And Kal's identity is..." Lena questioned, Kara stared at her from over her glasses, a small smirk tugging at her lips.

"Not my secret to tell."

Lena shrugged. "Can't blame a girl for trying."

She watched Kara's face light up as the waitress approached the table, placing a mountain of food in front of them. Lena nodded her thanks and picked up her coffee, closing her eyes as the warm liquid slid down her throat and warmed her chest.

When she opened them again, Kara had already finished half her pancakes and had pushed a sticky bun towards her. Lena looked down at it questioningly.

"Something tells me you have had nothing but coffee today, so eat," Kara said, pushing the now empty pancake plate to the side and pulling the burger towards her.

"I'm really not hungry Kara, but thanks," Lena said, pushing the plate away. Kara pushed it back and raised her eyebrows.

"Eat," Kara demanded again, glaring at her friend over the rims of her glasses. Lena glared back then sighed, ripping off a piece of the sticky bun and placing it in her mouth, Kara grinned in triumph before moving her eyes back to her plate. Lena hid a smile and turned her eyes back towards the TV. Watching as her friend controlled the fires that had broken out during the fight. With the aggressors safely detained, Supergirl blew out the last fire that had been burning dangerously close to a block of apartments, smiling widely as the crowd that had gathered clapped in appreciation. The news camera followed her as she took to the skies and disappeared from view.

"Dam roach thinks she's all that." A gruff voice shouted from the far end of the bar. Lena narrowed her eyes, turning her gaze to a man who sat hunched over a plate of half-eaten eggs. His unkind face looking up at the TV in disgust. The young waitress behind the bar turned her head to him, her own eyes narrowing in confusion.

"What...Supergirl?" She asked. The man looked up at her with a mouthful of egg.

"Who else. God damn parasite thinks she can come to this planet and pretend to be a hero." The man's voice was louder this time, drawing the attention of some other people in the diner. The waitress fully turned to him this time, crossing her arms.

"She IS a hero. She saved those people from violent aliens and stopped that building from burning down."

"Yeah. Aliens that she bought here in the first place." He said, pointing a short, stubby finger towards the TV. "We didn't have problems like this before that roach came here...they're infesting our planet."

Lena could feel a hot anger burn in the pit of her stomach, the man's words causing her heart to beat faster and her hands to curl into fists. She looked to Kara, who was busy trying to stack all of her fries into her burger, biting her lip as her face scrunched in concentration. The blond didn't seem to notice the hateful words that were falling from the man's unusually large mouth.

Lena turned her attention back to the man, her jaw clenching as he continued his vile rant.

"She ain't human...she's a disgusting roach that needs to go back where she came from"

Lena moved to stand, her hands tight fists by her side.

"Lena, leave it." Kara's voice called to her softly. "If you get yourself any more agitated you're gonna give yourself a heart attack," Kara said, then smiled as she picked up her overly stuffed burger, taking a bite. "There are always going to be alien haters, Unfortunately, there's no changing that, no matter how hard you try." Kara shrugged. Lena sat down again, crossing her arms across her chest, her ears still turned towards the conversation.

"Go back to her own planet? Her planet was destroyed...Krypton is dead." The waitress said, a few more heads turning towards the argument. The man leaned towards the waitress, showing stained yellow teeth.

"Yeah, and she should have died with it." Lena saw hurt flash across Kara's face, her mouth forming a thin line as she fiddled with her glasses. Lena narrowed her eyes as she looked in the man's direction and once again stood from her seat. She ignored Kara's muted protests as she straightened her suit and started towards him, determination on her face and she came to a halt beside his chair. She cleared her throat. The waitress was the first to turn her gaze towards her, her eyes widening in shock as she realised a Luthor was now standing by the bar. She averted her eyes and scurried away. The man watched her go with a toothy smile before turning his attention to Lena. His face dropping.

"Miss...Miss Luthor... " He spluttered, egg catching in his unkempt beard. He straightened up in his seat. Lena smiled at him, but her lips were tight and jaw clenched.

"I couldn't help but overhear your vile conversation about Supergirl and aliens in general and while I respect others right to have an opinion in such matters I can not condone any hate speeches towards people who are just trying to make a difference in the world." Lena began, she felt all eyes on her as she continued to lecture the man. "I also couldn't help but notice that you are wearing a uniform of a company that I partly own and if I hear another hateful comment come out of your mouth, I will have no choice but to transfer you to Gotham's sanitation sector effective immediately. I hear the rats down there as big as cats."

The man swallowed hard, not daring to utter another word. Lena could see Kara peering at her from over the seat of the booth, her hand covering her mouth in an attempt to stifle a chuckle. Lena leaned in closer to the man, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Or perhaps you would be better suited to working in the sewers under Arkham. With all the shit that has come out of your mouth, I am sure you would feel right at home."

He avoided her gaze, cowering under her steely glare.

"From now on, I will be keeping my eye on you. So think before you speak next time... do I make myself clear?"

The man merely nodded, still unable to meet the Luthor's eyes. Taking a step back, Lena turned her head towards the waitress. Smiling sweetly, she placed some money on the table.

"Two more milkshakes for my friend and I please."

Lena sat down with a smile and Kara gazed at her with big round eyes.

"No one speaks about my friend that way."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. :)


End file.
